Video tape transducer heads to transduce video signals on magnetic recording tape have previously been proposed; they have to meet the requirements that the head surface itself is resistant against abrasion and wear due to contact of the head surface with the tape in high-speed relative movement. To provide for suitable transducing of signals, transducer heads have been proposed in which, in the direction of relative rotation between tape and transducer head, the head surface is at least three times the wave length of the lowest frequency of the signal to be recorded or reproduced. To decrease the engagement pressure, per unit area, on the transducer head itself, the transducer head surface is extended laterally--in the direction of relative movement between tape and transducer head--by additional support elements made of wear-resistant, non-magnetic material. Transducer heads of this type have been described in the literature, see, for example, German Patent Publication DE-AS 15 24 841. This type of transducer head has two windings which are wound over the pole pieces of the magnetic portion of the transducer head. These pole pieces have a comparatively large extension in the scanning direction. The large extension of the pole pieces, then, will result in dimensions for the windings which are comparatively large and thus will have comparatively high induction and inherent capacity. The capacity and induction effects of the windings themselves result in a resonance or tank-circuit effect which are undesirable, and the inherent frequency of which result in distortion of signals to be transduced.